


Brothers from different lands

by TerresDeBrume



Series: In which Asgard and Jotunheim are at (relative) peace [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Fluff, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Jotun!Loki, kid!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, Loki has to admit Thor is pretty cute as a toddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers from different lands

Loki finds Thor in the nook of a pine tree, huddled in a mound of needles he wrapped around himself like a cloak.

Nearly a day has passed since Doctor Doom sent them both here, in the middle of Siberia, and not a minute when Loki hasn’t wished for their magic back. It would have been so much easier to find Thor with a tracking spell, and then take him back to the Avengers tower, but obviously, today was not designed to be an easy day.

 

Thor is little more than a shivering ball of blonde hair and too-large clothes, because nobody in the tower had any idea they would find themselves saddled with a miniature god of Thunder, and after that they were too preoccupied with getting Loki out of the magic-suppressing handcuff Doom had put them in when he kidnapped them the first time.

 

“Loki”, Thor mumbles when Loki dislodges him from his temporary shelter, “I’m cold.”

“I know,” Loki says, “I know.”

 

Loki was never very fond of Midgardian technology, but Tony insisted they took a tracking device with them, and it sounds like a very good thing just now. One press of the button, and the S.H.I.E.L.D agency will send someone to their exact location.

 

“Come now,” Loki says, “I will wrap you in my cape, you’ll feel warmer.”

 

Loki unpins the heavy garment they usually keep for ceremonies -in this case, it was more of a show-and-tell thing that was interrupted by Doom’s attack on the high school they were at. Loki had decided to have the cape on because it makes them look more ‘badass’ than they do without -although they made sure to keep the cape off until the last possible minute, otherwise they would have melted.

 

Thor ends up practically disappearing in the black fur once wrapped in it, and he heaves a sigh of satisfaction as Loki rubs his toes. Having Thor regress to a little boy’s appearance -and mentality- was a surprise, but Loki finds it easy to manage. Jotunheim, hard as it may be, is a fairly tight-knit community -when there are children to be taken care of, everybody helps, even royalty.

Asgardian children, it turns out, aren’t all that different from young jotnar.

 

“I like your hair,” Thor says once he is settled into the folds of Loki’s cape, his nose and eyes the only thing poking out. “Nobody has black hair at home.”

“Well, nobody has blonde hair in mine,” Loki answers.

 

In fact, almost nobody even has  _hair_  in the first place, but that is probably not the best moment to mention that, is it?

 

“Can I touch you braid?”

 

Loki siles, amused that Thor is almost asleep already. He won’t suffer from the cold now -that pelt comes from an animal used to temperatures a lot lower than Siberia, and it is actually heartwarming to watch the young Asgardian’s eyes close of their own accord. Loki huffs a small laugh, and puts the end of their braid in Thor’s hand. The latter rubs it against his cheek for a moment, and sighs.

 

“I wish you were my brother,” he says, and Loki can’t help but reach down and kiss his forehead.

“When you are an adult my friend, we are brothers.”

 

Thor is asleep already, but somehow the words still bring a smile to his face.


End file.
